The Elgang personality check
by Infinitespada
Summary: We all know that at some point we wondered "What kind of personalities does each class has" Well now here they are all answered (kinda, im sure its inaccurate but idk thats for you to decide) It will show you how they are in battle and outside of battle with lots of proof too! Don't stay curious let the elfans learn all there is to know about our favorite characters!
1. Lord Knight

**Inf: ok everyone! I got some news for you!**

**Els: Nobody cares stupid**

**Inf: Shush you ~ anyways, so i basically got the jest of the personality of each individual char, Including some i bet no one knew. Like about RF, I've found some KR comics not to mention read everyone's opinions on there personality and thought "hey, shouldn't everyone know about this. **

**Els: sooooo like your our new stalker now?**

**Raven: And i heard my class in the midst of that speech thing :o**

**Inf: Well I basically have became you stalkers :P but i think id follow Aisha most**

**Aisha: o_o**

**Rena: totally forgotten...**

**Inf: oh you know i wuv u all~ **

**Els: always knew you was gay =w=**

**Inf: yes Elsword i am gay now give me a hug *opens arms with evil face* :D**

**Els: uuum... *backs away***

**Inf: I love you~ ^^ *gets closer and evilly smiles***

**Ara: yaoi?**

**Elesis: i think this is more of a case of hentai porno thing, ya know where he sticks his wee wee inside of my little brothers pixels =3=**

**Chung: Roflmao someone get a video camera i need to catch this on tape**

**Sen: what did i just come to...**

**Rena: you, me, Aisha, and Eve are the only sane people here...**

**Aisha: YES! NOW WRAP YOUR ARMS AROUND HIM AND SAY "Oh elsword, I've been in love with you sense the moment we met~" **

**Eve: I see now...Boys get strange desires to rape the same gender when they get frustrated even though they cant reproduce with each others incompatible sexual organs!**

**Sen:...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand im gone *poof***

**Rena: you all are seriously messed up =-=;**

* * *

** Lord knight personality**

**Outside a fight**

****LK same has always been Serious with what he do and is also quiet probably because of his seriousness but he isn't TOO quiet. He is a little overly serious or trying too hard to be serious when outside of battle. He is also oblivious. Remember LK might be the most serious out of the other Elsword's but he still is the same Elsword we all know and love.. His obliviousness often makes him do/say stupid stuff an example would be like

TT: *dresses like a girl as a prank to LK* heeeey Elsword~

LK: huh...who are you...?

TT: *glomps* im your dream girl!~

LK: Really...? Cool, I always wanted a fangirl!

TT: Oh Elsword, I always was in love with you Kiss me! *kisses LK*

LK: ! woah...I didn't know you liked me that much, and we just met...but lets get to know each other more here follow me I'll show you to a good friend of mine *Grabs TT's hand and drags him to EM"

EM: (why is Elsword holding Chung's hand) Oh! Hi Elsword!

LK: Oi! Aisha, meet my fangirl um...what's your name?

TT: Chunget

LK: Aisha, meet Chunget, She is like in love with me and stuff. Met her today

EM: YOU IDIOT THAT IS CHUNG!

LK: Wait what...

TT: HAHAHAHAH

Ya...something like that, remember this is only an example I doubt that could actually happen and it's also just an inference on his personality from what I seen and from what I heard so I'm sure not all of it is 100% correct. He is also thoughtful and kind as seen in the eltype with Base Aisha having that dream so he's not so bad. Because he is overly serious he is often straightforward. His knightly figure and his serious nature often makes him look like the hero that every girl would want but I guess you can say he kind of is one.

**In battle**

Like all good knights LK follows the code of chivalry. However he will sometimes use shameful manors of strategy for his advantage such as throwing sand in his opponents eye (Sandstorm). He is also aggressive (possibly due to the fact that he was trained by Raven more specifically BM who was the one who used to be a very violent leader when he was controlled by the nasods). However when things don't go the way he wants as in when he fails LK can get very stupid/derpy and is a total kid when he loses often blaming himself and trains harder. Now I like to think of the classes as natural paths, rebellion path, and transform path due to the personality of each. for me the natural paths would be the classes that are closest to the base jobs personality aka to their younger self's personality. Meaning LK would be part of the rebellion classes in my book sense it is like the complete opposite of Base's obnoxious nature. But sadly my opinion doesn't matter its yours, you decide if you want to think of the elgang as the traditional imperial path (Imperial classes usually give off a calm, relaxed, rich and yet a precise trait. These classes show power and rank through these traits and also their names. Usually these classes tend to have something more elegant about them that shows up, from appearance to skills to colors and even combos. They also tend to stick to their primary weapon throughout their job promotions), Rebellion classes (Rebellion classes tend to be the more untamed and wild side of the character. They usually have dark colors in their promotion outfit and tend to not use their primary weapon. Instead they 'rebel' and create a new style of fighting, avoiding their primary weapon), and last but not least the Transformation paths (n most cases transform classes are a mix of something made from the first two classes that came before them with an added trait of their own. Some are a mix of melee and range while others a mix of magical and physical powers, each class gains something outside of their own abilities to change their power tremendously. Unlike the Rebel classes, they literally gain this new 'weapon' and either incorporate it with an existing one, or it becomes their new weapon.)

* * *

**Inf: sooo...much...WORDS! Thank god i copied and pasted the info on the paths**

**Els: honestly, we all knew that I was going to be the hero of the story or as most people call it. MAIN CHARACTER! **

**Rena: ya...the definition of idiot hero...**

**Aisha: Ego shot!**

**Raven: So when is my time to shine**

**Inf: hey there are like 21 individual classes its gonna take a while. and for my viewers ill only be updating on Saturdays and Sundays for now on, sry ^^;**

**Ara: :o so anything about you**

**Inf: sry Ara, I dont know THAT much about you just a little. And Elesis is like a completely new character so idk...**

**Elesis: bitchin**

**Chung: :I**

**Inf: Well next up is RS everyone, R&R about how bad i did on this. also your free to share your opinions here too!**


	2. Rune Slayer

**Inf: kk, so I'm going to postpone the rest of my stories until this is done.**

**Els: So this chapter is about Rune Slayer right?**

**Inf: YESH! **

**Els: Always the main character (=3=)b**

**Sen: So in each chapter Inf here is going to shed some light on the 3 paths, like there roles, there base personality, there destructiveness ya something like that. Wont be in every chapter tho**

**Inf: Honestly Raven surprises me...**

**Raven: I tend to have that effect on people, they are often blinded by-**

**Inf: how ugly you are? o.e**

**Raven: No!**

**Els: Your pedophile nature**

**Raven: what!? No!**

**Rena: how Quiet are?**

**Aisha: How you have absolutely no funny trait about you**

**Inf: fufufu you'll be surprised about raven once I get to him Aisha**

**Raven: So any good qualities? QAQ**

**Ara: OP?**

**Eve: Oldest char on elsword that is human?**

**Chung: um...Mean?**

**Elesis: Also stuck-up, have some kind of evil background like thing, that arm of yours, your crazy amount of fangirls, the scars everywhere on your body.**

**Raven: I said the good qualities =-=;**

**Elesis: Those are the good qualities =u=**

**Raven: THEN WHATS THE BAD**

**Elesis: Pretty much everything I said :T**

**Raven:...**

**Inf: ya know she's right**

**Rena: quite right**

**Aisha: mhm**

**Els: Can't argue with sis**

**Eve: Pretty accurate**

**Ara: Bleh :U**

**Chung: Bla :V**

**Raven: I hate you guys...**

**Everyone but raven: We love you too rav~**

**Raven: GRRR DIE! *nuclear* **

**Inf: ! *pauses the story and erases the bomb* =w= suckah**

**Raven: *emo corner* T^T**

**Els: well...daaaaaayum**

* * *

**Rune Slayer**

**Outside Battle **

At first glance RS seems to be the carefree type of guy which is very true. RS is the more childish of the Elswords, often teasing people (Aisha) and is a bit of a flirt. Because RS is so playful and silly not to mention energetic and brash attitude; he can make friends and enemies very easily. RS is probably the most laziest of the Elswords too, not wanting to do hard work but is in fact over-confident. RS is basically an average boy. RS is that slacker you know could be great but just doesn't want to.

**In Battle**

In battle RS doesn't seem to try his hardest suggesting that he is even lazy when fighting. But he still retains his hot-head from when he was younger or base. When he actually does get around his laziness he is often reckless and showoffy. In many of his losing and winning poses it doesn't seem as if he cares that much for the battle, such as sighing in defeat, showing his back to his enemies while putting his sword on his back, and also putting his hands in the air while turning his back to them. All this suggest that RS have that "let's get this over with so I can take a nap" kind of attitude. But in a sense that means RS is holding back and can be really powerful if he decides to be serious. Like think about it, with his laziness and stuff he wouldn't try his hardest. That side of him is RS before the revamp, now think about after he got the RS revamp. I don't think it's a coincidence (even tho the players choose RS to be 1 of the chars selected to have a revamp) RS is able to "fly" using runes, take mp from his explosive fist and elements from his sword enchant. If the game Elsword had it's own personal story I'd say that RS's revamp is when RS is actually serious in battle. Now because RS is part of the Rebellion pathways his personality is seen as childish, The Imperial classes often have that serious attitude the type that doesn't play around in battle. The Rebellion classes seems more like the childish side (I'll explain how childish DC, RF, and CN is when I get to them) or often in that laid back kind of people but trust me they aren't lazy like RS I'm just saying that they are more fun then there Imperial counterpart. The Transformation paths seem to be focused on protecting meaning they might have a protecting attitude and stuff, all of them had to sacrifice something to get to where they are, and all so that they can protect there friends.

* * *

**Inf: mmm...**

**Aisha: whats wrong**

**Inf: im wondering why im putting the job classes info with the in battle attitudes **

**Raven: :I**

**Els: :T**

**Rena: Idk but I kinda like it but that's my opinion, I'll respect anything you choose**

**Inf: wow, you wont believe how much that was like GA**

**Rena: what? ._.**

**Inf: you'll see when I get to you .3.**

**Rena: mkay~**

**Aisha: so after IS it's me right!**

**Inf: Ya**

**Aisha: wooo~ \o/ **

**Inf: cant wait to talk about DW's cute but getto fabulous attitude XD**

**Aisha: *does DW entrance pose* (not to be confused with Dw's beginning pose) Fabulous~ **

**Inf: anyways like always R&R everyone! bbyye~ **


End file.
